Across the Sea
by SmileCaptainHook
Summary: Well i'm not really good at summarys but its pretty much a slow build between emma and hook :D
1. Chapter 1

**"Something always pulls me back to you"**

**Chapter 1**

_Emma smiled as she saw her family and friends all gathered at Granny's, if you told her that this would happen 1 or 2 years ago she would probably recommend you to go to a mental hospital or something, never in her life did she imagine something like this not even in her wildest dreams. She has a mother father and a son and its everything she ever wanted and more, but there is something missing and Emma couldn't point a finger at it.._

_"Emma." A soft voice came pulling her from her thoughts._

_Emma turned towards the voice and saw her mother looking at her eyes wide and full of concern, Emma smiled reassuringly at her._

_"If you want to go home we can, I know we just got back and you might want to-" Snow started babbling._

_"No I'm fine." Emma lied "Besides I defiantly need a drink it's been a long day." Emma said _

_"Oh." Not quite convinced by her act Snow White hugged her. Emma tensed at the contact but eventually relaxed. _

_"If you ever need to talk you know I'm always here." She whispered. _

_Emma watched as her mother went and sat next to Charming-Dad and started talking animatedly about their trip in the Enchanted Forest._

_ Dumbfounded and not used to anyone putting her first she went and sat on a stool near the counter. _

_"Ruby! Get me your strongest drink!" Oh she was going to get one hell of a hangover next morning._

_Laughing as she placed the drink in front of Emma was Ruby her hazel eyes twinkling with amusement._

_"This is on the house but only if you tell me what happened back at the Enchanted Forest!" Ruby grinned._

_"Well…" She told Ruby about meeting Aurora and Mulan then finding Captain Hook leaving him on top of the beanstalk, getting the compass and finally fighting Cora and Hook again to get back home. It felt great telling someone about what happened and Ruby was a great listener after finishing the story Emma excused herself feeling dizzy and the drink was starting to make her head spin._

_Leaving the diner unnoticed she started walking towards her apartment, the cold breeze of the night swept through her blonde curls the movement reminded her of Hook and the way he kept playing with her curls on top of that beanstalk and his ocean blue eyes. Pushing those thoughts away Emma sighed the last thing she needs is to fall for a pirate who hates her guts and probably wants her dead for besting him three times._

_ Did he really think she'd fall for his lies?_

_ Reaching her apartment door she opened it only to realize that it was locked before she left and now it isn't pulling her gun out of her holster she went inside searching the rooms nothing was stolen._

_"Took you long enough love."_

_Pointing her gun towards the rough voice she found a dark figure standing at a corner. _

_"Show yourself and I won't shoot!" Emma warned._

_"I'm finding it hard to believe that you are going to shoot me put that thing aside we have some unfinished business to talk about sweetheart" The stranger said as he spit out the term of endearment with disgust emerging from the corner. His cold blue eyes staring daggers at Emma was Captain Hook._

_"Hook…"_

**_Tbc.._**

_Well this is my first fanfic ever sorry if it was boring or something and umm hope you like it?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

His cold eyes were filled with fury and rage as he stepped forward circling Emma in a way that made her feel like a prey and him a predator, refusing to seem weak she kept her posture straight trying to maintain eye contact but somehow she was paralyzed by his stare, his icy blue eyes seemed to freeze her as if he was staring right into her soul.

"You see love, no one who bested me lived to tell the tale except that filthy crocodile and you." Hook spat with rage. All traces of the cocky sarcastic pirate was gone and instead replaced with the man he was known to be heartless, vile and cruel.

"So you're planning on killing me just like you want to kill Rumplestiltskin because you won't this is my town and I will arrest you." Emma replied lifting her chin up.

Hook moved forward towards her until her back hit the wall, placing his hook and hand on both sides of the wall near her face trapping her as he leaned in slowly, his eyes unreadable.

"Oh, you're going to chain me up again lass?" He sneered at her.

"If I have to then yes I will." She placed both hands on his chest and pushed him away.

"You will not stand in the way of my revenge! I've waited 300 years for this and I will not let some stupid girl with trust issues stop me!"

Emma took a step back in shock; his voice was filled with venomous rage. He had become a different person; this was the Captain Hook that haunted every child's nightmare.

"You see love, if you try to stop me from getting my revenge I will not hesitate to harm everything and every person you love keep that in mind, you see I'd like to sit and chat but I have somewhere to be." He winked at her as he strode past her slamming the door close.

Emma let out a breath she didn't know that she was holding. Why didn't she reply? She never felt this weak in her life. Something about his words made her want to back off and let him have his revenge, but that wasn't her and she's going to stop him.

Sighing as she placed her head on the cold kitchen counter, she heard the door creak open and the hushed voices of Charming and Snow.

"Emma are you ok?" Her concerned father placed his hand on her back.

"Yeah I'm fine just overwhelmed and tired." She smiled at her parents as she walked back to her room.

Running her fingers through her hair as she threw herself onto her bed, drained of energy she slipped into sleep.

**New chapter :D hope you like it and please review :)xx**


End file.
